


A Night of Forged Vows

by speed_rac3r



Series: Obey Me!: Adrien x Lucifer [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Cum Swallowing, Cumshot, Dom/sub, Edging, Facial, Fluff and Smut, Hickeys, Humiliation, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Power Bottom, Power Play, Trans OC (FTM), blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speed_rac3r/pseuds/speed_rac3r
Summary: Adrien, a human exchange student who's been living in RAD for nearly a year, will soon be eligible for residency in the Devildom. However, there is an elephant in the room that he must address if he is to stay long term. Although it's daunting, he chooses the demon he loves the most, Lucifer, to be the first to hear it. He's nervous and expects the worst, but what happens next can only be described as heartwarming and sexy.
Relationships: Adrien/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character, OC/Lucifer
Series: Obey Me!: Adrien x Lucifer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625278
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	A Night of Forged Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to add these in I'm sorry, but if anyone needed them:
> 
> "kawaii inu-chan" - "Cute dog" in Japanese, with the chan honorific usually denoting cuteness.

Adrien sat nervously outside the Demon Lord’s Castle, the view of the starry lake before him -- today was the day.

Finally, months after the family drama unearthed itself, things had settled down and the young man found himself becoming a permanent resident of the Devildom. With all the legalities slowly being closer and closer to getting sorted, Adrien realized that awkward moment was getting closer: coming out.

Everyone had been addressing him with the occasional “she” and “her” during his year-long stay at RAD and while he didn’t invest his attention to it at first, with the way things were turning out Adrien knew he would have to tell them. They needed to know, and he needed to be treated and called the way he preferred. While he knew it would probably be better to maybe start with someone a bit easier to drop the transgender bomb on someone like Levi or Belphie, Adrien decided against his better judgment. He wanted Lucifer, that demon was the only one he saw as more than a brother. After all, on the down-low it seemed Lucifer’s feelings towards him had been growing as well; Adrien knew better than to try to hide who he really was. This was important; scary, but necessary to do.

He left messages telling the rest of the brothers that he would be out for a stroll, and sent Lucifer a message that read:

Lucifer  
  
**Vandaag** 21:05 PM  
Lucifer, we need to talk.  
Meet me at the lake outside the Demon Lord’s Castle.  
**Vandaag** 21:0 PM  
It’s urgent--will explain when you get there. 

Somewhat tense, he also sent a message to Diavolo asking if he could stop by that night, saying he just wanted to have a moment to himself. Surprisingly, the Head of RAD agreed, and Adrien found himself slipping off to the Demon Lord’s Castle later that night. Every so often, he kept peering over his shoulder, just to make sure no one was tailing him or something -- hopefully Mammon and the others couldn’t tell he was acting off. 

Diavolo was away for business by the time the male arrived, so it was Barbatos who let Adrien in. After being escorted to the lake, the human got himself comfortable on the bench and stared out at the view. It had been a literal Hell of a ride, and now it was about to take another potential dip. He remembered the risk he took when he had to tell Lucifer that he’d found out Belphegor, having to know that he could lose Lucifer and their bond, and now it was about to _maybe_ happen all over again.

_Oh God, what if he won’t even let me top him?_ The young man ran his hands through his hair and let out a troubled sigh. _Every goddamn man and his mother has always had an issue with that and what if he’s no different? Shit … or what if he doesn’t get it? Yeah he’s a demon but what if demons are just as narrow-minded as humans anyways? Is he gonna act like how my dad..._

“Adrien, I’m here.” A familiar voice made Adrien snap to attention immediately. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Lucifer approaching the bench he was sitting on. “I received your message and arrived as promptly as I could -- I hope whatever it is you’ve called me for isn’t anything serious.”

“Aha, well that’s…” Adrien tried not to let his panic show through, although he knew his eyes were watery like Hell and was sure his body language showed he was anxious and on-edge. “Just ... sit down first.”

He scooted over and let the demon take a seat first, trying to avoid his gaze as he waited. Once Lucifer was settled, he then prompted, “Well?”

“...Listen.” Adrien took a breath, trying to gain composure but still unable to look Lucifer directly in the eye. “I’m ... I understand that by all definitions I look and sound completely like a female but the truth is that ... I don’t prefer to be addressed or called as such. I’m ... I wish to be seen and addressed like a male, and if it’s even possible here, look like one physically -- down to the bone.”

“I ... see.” Lucifer furrowed his brow a little. 

“... You’re confused aren’t you?” Adrien’s voice cracked as he tried desperately not to break down. “You probably think it’s weird, and I’m a freak, and I’m wrong, and now I can’t just…”

“Adrien, let me stop you right there.” Lucifer cut him off, immediately putting a hand on his shoulder and forcing the young man to look straight at him. “No, I do not have any issue with you and how you wish to look and be addressed. I apologize if it ever came off as such, I’ve just never been used to showing my more...vulnerable side to you in person, especially in a situation such as this.”

Adrien blinked, more tears pouring out, “You ... I mean maybe I’m fucking stupid, but if you really don’t -- then what are we going to do about…?”

“Adrien, let me finish please.” Lucifer interrupted him once more. “I wasn’t finished speaking and you cut me off. Please try to keep calm, I am not here to belittle you in any way.”

The human only nodded, his lips quivering as he tried to stifle down audible sobs. 

“Adrien it does not matter to me what you look like, whether or not you are a male or a female does not affect my feelings towards you. I will need a moment to adjust to certain parts of this, but nonetheless I can promise you I will accommodate your wishes and ensure my brothers and the whole of RAD does the same, while not treating you in any way that makes you feel alienated.” Lucifer took a moment, blushing a bit before clearing his throat. “But please be aware that my feelings towards you will never change and I’ll always see you as someone special that I truly can confide every secret I have to. You potentially changing yourself into a man will never affect that and I never want you feeling afraid of being who you are around me, because that is who I’ve fallen for.”

Adrien sniffled, “... Lucifer, you really mean that?”

“Yes, and you are aware of how much it takes for me to openly admit things like that to you, particularly if it’s face to face.”

“...” Adrien wiped his tears before chuckling a little sheepishly. “... So you don’t mind, if I ... I'm like this, but have urges that are probably different than what you expected, right?”

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, “What type of urges are you…?”

Thinking he had nothing left to lose, Adrien kissed Lucifer on the lips and pinned him down on the bench, gripping the demon’s arms tightly. 

Did it matter that his tear-soaked face was probably getting Lucifer’s sacred visage wet? No.

Did it matter that the demon could easily overpower him and toss him to the ground? No.

It didn’t matter, all that mattered to Adrien was finally embracing the man he’d been wanting to embrace for so long, and if it was only a fleeting moment then so be it -- at least he went out with a bang. 

Needing air, the male quickly pulled back from Lucifer staring down at him as all of his feelings seemed to spill out, “ _Those_ kind of urges, Lucifer. The kind that makes me just want to pin you down, mark you as mine, and feel every inch of your body and its insides and know that no one else besides me gets to have that. Not even Diavolo -- you are _my_ Morningstar and I just want…”

He broke a little again, halting in his speech, “... I don’t care if it’s from you looking down at me as you’ve got me tied up or if it’s a moment like this where I can look down at you and hold you, I just want to be loved and accepted by you.”

“...” Lucifer shut his eyes, his face now a prominent red with a grimace. “Adrien while I find that very endearing, please forgive my defensiveness, but it seems we have an unwelcome audience.” 

“I... wha…?” Adrian stammered before looking up from the bench and seeing... “Oh, oh my God -- ahaha for fuck’s sake!”

Apparently, the human had not been careful as all of the six brothers had apparently followed him and had been watching the two of them off in the bushes. They were all standing up now, some of them looking emotional--particularly Mammon and Levi.

“I-It’s just like the newest anime I’ve heard about starring Ruri-chan’s CV!!” Leviathan sputtered, wiping his tears off with his sleeve. “It’s called _I was Born an Incubus But I Identify as a Succubus and Wished to be Loved by Another Succubus!_ The main protagonist was born as an Incubus and struggles with being accepted by demon society and trying to pass but in the end finds the right group of…”

“Levi ramble another damn day, c’mon!” Adrien shouted as he walked towards them, his eyes now swollen from crying. “J-jeez, you guys followed me here?! Who even…”

He was immediately cut off as a familiar tan, white-haired male gave him a tight hug, “Ya really are the worst sometimes, ya know that Adrien!? You don’t think I don’t have the brains to notice you’re acting weird and strange, and then leaving me and everyone else a note you’re just gonna ‘take a walk’ outta nowhere?!”

Adrien relaxed as he heard Mammon choke up, “Listen here, you stubborn, naive, fragile human -- if we really cared about calling you a guy, girl, whatever we wouldn’t be seeing you as part of our family now. And I … well, I don’t like that you’ve chosen Lucifer ‘cause clearly _I’m_ the best choice for you but whatever! Just ‘cause _the_ Mammon loves you and accepts who you are that much, I’m fine with whatever makes you happy. So we’re not treating you any differently just ‘cause you wanna be called a guy but don’t look like it or sound like it, got it?”

Leviathan immediately joined in on the hug, “I’m happy for you, Adrien! I’ll happily call you by the right pronouns so you can feel the acceptance you so wish for like Amaya-chan does! Which, by the way, the CV for Ruri-chan plays her love interest wonderfully -- you really should watch that series!”

“Haa Levi, you’re just killing the mood with that weird talk of yours,” Asmodeus retorted as he also joined in. Of course, Adrien couldn’t help but crack a smile as he heard the Avatar of Lust add in seductively, “Though if you ever wanna share and have _me_ join you and Lucifer sometimes feel free to lemme know, okay~? I’m sure you know I don’t mind sharing my beauty with _anyone_ , regardless of who they are.”

Satan joined in the group hug, albeit a bit more stiff with his affection, “I like you as a person, Adrien, so be it if you wish for me to address you as a male. It is no issue for me at all.”

Beelzebub was also quick to join in, stating, “I like you, and I like the food you do make, I like the food you eat with me, and you helped get Belphie back to me. It doesn’t matter to me if you want to be called a guy or not, as long as you’re still the Adrien I like.”

“Beel…” 

Last to join was Belphegor, who took a look at Adrien, frowned a bit, and stated, “... I really don’t get why you made such a big fuss about this -- I mean, not that it even bothers me you were so stressed about this or are wanting Lucifer either ... but whatever.”

He then gave Adrien a tight hug, “I still like you for you, so calling you a guy and all isn’t that big a deal to me. You’re still the same person I know so ... yeah, it’s fine. So don’t worry about anything.”

“Thanks all of you, really…” Adrien breathed a sigh of relief. “Thanks.”

Lucifer, still a bit red-faced, folded his arms, “Alright, well while I appreciate the positive reception towards Adrien’s confession, we shouldn’t be out here dawdling. If I’m not mistaken, everyone has things to do, _right Belphie? Mammon?”_

Belphegor huffed, “Jeez, it’s still not fair I have to even do all those exams when, again, you’re the one who trapped me up in the first place.”

“And I’m taking the time to reassure Adrien right now that he is loved, okay?” Mammon added. “So back off Lucifer, schoolwork can wait!”

“ _Mammon,”_ Lucifer’s tone became icy. “ _I sure hope you are not under the assumption that just because we are all sharing a moment with Adrien, I won’t hesitate to punish you._ ”

“L-like you would! That’d be ruining Adrien’s mood, do you _really_ wanna be that kinda guy?”

“Nah, that’d just entertain me and you know it Mammon.” Adrien snickered.

“Gah, how dare you turn on me like this!”

There was more banter and commotion as Adrien expected, and once he made it clear to everyone that for now he only intended for the brothers to know firsthand and not to let the angels, Diavolo, or even Solomon know unless asked, he finally had alone time with Lucifer as the demon was able to get them to behave and stay out of their hair through assigning more homework and Adrien asking nicely for privacy.

The human then waited outside the RAD, waiting on Lucifer as he said he needed to grab a couple of things before they left. As he was waiting, out of the corner of his eye, Adrien spotted Barbatos walking towards him.

“Good evening, Adrien,” Barbatos greeted warmly. “A little bird told me you and Lucifer are going out for the night.”

“... More like you saw this coming, right?” Adrien replied, knowing the demon’s capabilities.

“Well, yes, in a way--but I promise you I’d never be ill-intentioned about it.”

“... Alright.” Adrien answered, not really letting his guard drop. “But anyways, what’re you here for?”

“Well, based on your wishes,” Barbatos handed Adrien what looked like some sort of seed. “Be sure to take this, that is, if you wish to properly indulge in your fantasies.”

Adrien understood, “... Thank you.”

“Of course. I entrust you will treat Lucifer well.”

As soon as the butler said this, Lucifer arrived in his casual attire, “I’m ready, Adrien -- ah, Barbatos?”

“I was just saying my well wishes towards Adrien, and gave him the gift you requested.”

Lucifer nodded, “Good, thank you very much. We’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Oh do take your time,” Barbatos grinned, making Adrien squint at him warily. “Please, enjoy yourselves.”

As he and Lucifer began walking together, Adrien then asked, “... Thanks for the uh ... the help. I’m assuming I just uh ... swallow it?”

“Yes, it works just like taking a pill in the human world. The magic is strong, it should last you a few days so you can have the body of a male, as you’d like.”

“I really ... that really is sweet of you, Lucifer.” 

“You’re welcome, Adrien, I meant every word I said back there.”

“I’m sorry for uh…” Adrien looked down a bit, feeling awkward knowing that he embarrassed Lucifer in front of all his brothers. “I’m sorry for the little ... meltdown I had. I just ... feelings is all.”

“...We’ll talk about that more when we get to our room.” The demon replied, leaving the man with a sense of vague dread. 

_Aw, shit._ Adrien thought. _Please be gentle with me…_

The young man stuck to the demon’s side as they headed to The Fall, where Lucifer booked for what seemed to be a secret private room at the receptionist’s desk. Although the demons seemed to have lessened their predatory glances at him, he knew better than to be lax. Ultimately, checking in took a bit as Adrien tried to argue with Lucifer about paying for the room, which ultimately ended in the human being silenced as Lucifer ordered him to let him pay. As they finally entered the room, Adrien let out a yelp as he was suddenly forced onto the bed. Some sort of magic-infused satin-like material bound his wrists as Lucifer pinned him down.

“Now then, about the business of what you had said at the lake…”

“I meant it too, I promise you Lucifer!” Adrien hissed through clenched teeth. “Even if I kinda...don’t typically prefer this, I’ll take it--though I’d prefer you don’t treat me like Mammon, I’ll let you look down on me or do whatever you want to me as long as I know you accept me for my urges.”

Lucifer rummaged through Adrien’s pocket, taking out the pill Barbatos had given him, “Open your mouth, Adrien. If you’d like to test my patience, I’ll certainly make you do so instead.”

The young male opened his mouth, trying not to make any noise as the demon placed the pill onto his tongue, and forced his chin upwards, making the human look up at him in a very submissive pose.

“Making such bold claims as ‘pinning you down’ and ‘marking you as mine’--you really have a poor habit of forgetting who you are talking to at times, don’t you Adrien? Look at me.”

Shivers went down Adrien’s spine, Lucifer’s gaze was piercing right through him. He was being put in his place but didn’t mind it, the demon was the strongest of them all, it was only natural he commanded respect. For the first time, Adrien truly felt the full intensity of Lucifer’s authority. He held back around Diavolo, he held back around his brothers, and up until now, he’d been holding back with the human as well. 

This was his true self; the demon may have a soft, caring, and gentle side but he was in charge. No matter how vulnerable Adrien ever saw him, that wouldn’t change. The young man’s heart raced, it was just like what he had been fantasizing during his stay.

Slowly, the human looked up at the demon, doing as he was told. 

“Much better,” Lucifer smirked, pressing his finger holding the pill a bit further into Adrien’s tongue, causing the human to flinch a little. “I much prefer seeing you look so nervous--I’m sure you wouldn’t want me doing a full-out punishment on you, especially on our first night together. From your ever-so-honest words to me earlier, it’s pretty easy to deduce what you’ve fantasized about me.”

Adrien tried to say something, but the demon moved his fingers slightly further into the male’s mouth, “Hehe, those wishes of yours are certainly charming and I suppose they could be granted, provided I make something _very_ clear to you.” 

Lucifer then let go of the pill, forcing Adrien’s mouth shut and tilting his head upwards, causing him to swallow it, “Your gender and your preferences are of no concern to me, I’ll be your Morningstar just like you crave so much, but you are Icarus. The closer you get towards me, the more risk of you getting burned and right now…”

“Khh…” Adrien hissed, his eyes widening briefly before closing them and stifling down a gasp of pleasure. Lucifer’s fingers had suddenly turned unusually warm and he had begun tracing them down along the human’s neck, the heat was very much present not enough to burn Adrien but enough to make him react. He looked back up at Lucifer; a mischievous, haughty expression now stared back at him.

“I could burn you to a crisp.” Lucifer finished, tracing his fingers down towards Adrien’s chest. The human squirmed a little, watching the magic heat tear away at his shirt, stripping him down to his bare, naked body. “So, Adrien, is this…”

“Icarus.” Adrien finally managed to say, his voice barely steady as he felt many sensations from the demon’s touch. “I-Icarus is the safe word. So unless I say that…”

“Hmm?” Lucifer purred, smiling at him. “Well, don’t stop there, do continue.”

“Unless…” Adrien couldn’t bring himself to look at the demon, his face turning more and more red. “Unless I say that ... do whatever you wish. As ... as long as I get to feel you like I said I wanna feel you...I’m okay with it. All sides of you, Lucifer, I…”

He immediately went quiet and held his voice back as Lucifer increased the temperature abruptly, not burning Adrien but enough for the human to know that there was a very hot hand touching his sensitive stomach.

“What a nice reaction, looks like you’ve sealed your fate.”

A sudden wave of drowsiness hit Adrien, his body felt lethargic and the room began to blur, “Luci…”

“ _Rest, Adrien.”_ The demon’s words felt off. Adrien vaguely remembered their ability to charm humans and how the effect was null, was this what it felt like for most humans? “That pill made you more susceptible and for good reason. It’s best you stay asleep during the brief transformation.”

The male felt powerless as Lucifer gently propped him up against the pillows of the bed and kissed him on the lips. The demon then kissed his neck and whispered into his ear, “Don’t worry. I won’t do anything, aside from taking off your pants but, heh, nothing more. There’s no fun in rushing things, it doesn’t suit my style.”

Adrien was already nodding off, slurring, “I... you…”

*

Adrien wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but when he awoke he felt _very_ different. As he slowly opened his eyes, he realized there was a prominent bulge in between his legs, “I...holy…”

Lucifer had kept his word, aside from Adrien being reduced to only his boxers, he was still propped up like he was before he blacked out. Having a flat chest and the right body certainly was a welcoming sight to see. 

“Ah, you’re awake.” Lucifer replied. Adrien looked around, still a bit groggy, trying to find the source of the demon’s voice. The demon had stripped down to just a dress shirt and pants, and after tightening the male’s binds, he began tracing his finger along Adrien’s thigh, “Seems it worked nicely, though I had no idea you were this much of an unabashed pervert. Then again, should I have expected anything less from someone who indulges in neglect play with me?”

Adrien held back making any noise as Lucifer continued to touch him through his boxers, “... Let me ... touch you too…”

“Heh, now why would I let you do that? If anything, I’m enjoying watching you squirm and strain yourself as I keep toying with you.”

“...” Adrien, once more, couldn’t look the demon in the eyes as he said in a restrained tone. “Please... let me touch your chest, Lucifer.”

“Really?” A small _hmph_ came from the demon. “That’s the best you can manage, Adrien? If you’re going to be pleading to the demon you love so much, I’d expect more effort.”

Adrien’s mouth opened, almost making a sound as Lucifer fondled him, but he quickly stopped himself, “Master Lucifer ... please, let me touch your chest.”

“Is that _really_ what you’re wanting to do?” Lucifer narrowed his eyes at him. “If I remember correctly, I remember you saying to a friend on your D.D.D. that you were going to ‘play with my nipples and suck them off like you’re drinking from a…’”

“Oh, well look that.” He snickered as he slid off Adrien’s boxers and continued stroking him. “Looks like you’re up, now what would be a suiting punishment for you, hmm? I could make you wear the dog muzzle like I did with Mammon once, given that you’re so fixated on acting like a primal beast with me.”

“Lucifer…” Adrien bit down on his tongue a little. “Please…”

“I’m sure you’d love that, your expressiveness makes it easy to tell what you are thinking, Adrien.” Lucifer then rubbed the male’s tip with a smirk. “Like right now, this place is just eager at that thought of the nice reward of being inside me. You’ll play into my whims all because you’re focused on that treat and I can’t say I mind that at all. It’s nice to have another competent hound besides Cerberus.”

“I’m n…” Adrien began to protest but he was suddenly cut off as he felt an intense wave of pleasure on his cock. Briefly, unable to restrain himself, he let out a small gasp before trying to hold himself back consciously again, “D-don’t…”

“A dog doesn’t talk, Adrien. Isn’t this obvious in the human world as well?”

The human did his best impression of a whimper, looking at Lucifer desperately, anything to make him stop.

“So obedient,” Whatever the demon had been doing, Adrien tried to relax in his breathing, for the intense feeling of pleasure finally lifted. Lucifer then backed up for a moment slipping off his dress shirt and neatly draping it over one of the bed posts, “I’ll certainly reward you for that.”

With that, he got on top of Adrien, placing his hands on the headboard and ushering his chest close to his face, “Lick them, _kawaii inu-chan_.”

Immediately, Adrien began kissing Lucifer’s right pec, letting out a content hum as he felt the demon’s soft, yet taut skin up against his lips. He could feel himself starting to drool more and more as he continued giving Lucifer more kisses along the area of his pec but not quite coming into contact with his nipple just yet. It was so much better than anything he could have ever imagined, no wonder everyone kept proclaiming Lucifer's beauty...how could they not? 

Who else had touched this man? Diavolo? Other demons? Other angels? Adrien pulled back a little and made another kiss, sucking on Lucifer’s skin hard in hopes of making another hickey. He could feel himself getting more erect, Lucifer was his. All his. 

It didn’t matter if he was bound or this very demon was looking down on him, it didn’t change that at the end of the day. Now even more aroused, Adrien began licking him, moving his tongue over the demon’s nipple and sucking it off very briefly before moving onto the other. He repeated the process of giving multiple kisses, leaving hickies, and licking, feeling himself starting to drip a little as he could hear Lucifer quietly chuckle as he watched him. 

Adrien looked up as he took a large area of Lucifer’s pec into his mouth and sucked on it, a small content moan escaping him as Lucifer leaned forward just a little bit more, as if forcing him to take him in deeper in his mouth. Suddenly, he took a sharp intake of breath as Lucifer kissed the top of his head, and spoke, “So, how is it, Adrien? Is it just as you imagined when you were all alone, away from my brothers? Heh, you know from this position, I can feel you getting bigger and bigger--you really should learn to restrain yourself just a little. What am I to do with a dog I can’t have fun with the whole night, hm?”

“Ah…” Adrien panted, kissing Lucifer’s chest more fervently and sucking his other pec. “I love you ... I love it…”

“You love me, you say? Hah, you really are a mutt!” The demon laughed, moving away from him. 

“No!” Adrien protested, not caring that his voice was taking on a pleading, desperate tone. “I wanted to do more, please let me do more!”

“Getting aroused just because you’re dribbling my chest with your saliva, and then whimpering when I won’t allow you to do that to me the whole night? How cute. At least you’ve accepted your fate and aren’t denying that’s what you are.” Lucifer then kissed Adrien on the lips once more, causing the male to shut his eyes in bliss. “So be a good dog and do as you’re told.”

He then spread Adrien’s legs apart and kissed the inner portion of his thigh, the human felt himself getting goosebumps as he could feel Lucifer sinking his teeth into his skin. Feeling slightly embarrassed, he let out another whimper, trying to make him be more gentle.

In response to this, Lucifer’s eyes flickered with amusement as he spent a few more seconds biting down on Adrien’s skin before stopping, “If you think that’s going to sway me, Adrien, you’re sorely mistaken. You had no problems marking up my chest earlier and I most certainly could feel your teeth, I’m not your chew toy.”

Before the human could try to sway his opinion, Lucifer continued making more bite marks along Adrien’s thighs. While the pain wasn’t pleasant, he couldn’t help but get more turned on knowing that Lucifer’s face was so close to his crotch. Lucifer’s lips were so warm and soft, the thought of feeling them along his shaft made Adrien even more erect as he kept wincing with each bite. Finally, Lucifer had finished making six bite marks along the male’s thighs, wiping a little bit of blood that had gotten onto his lips.

Adrien was about to lose his mind, “Lucifer, please...”

“Ah, of course.” Lucifer, edging him even more, kissed the area close to Adrien’s crotch, enough to make him twitch. “You’ve just been aching down here, haven’t you?”

“Please,” Adrien begged, his hands straining against the satin that bound him. “Please take me in your mouth.”

“Hmm…” Lucifer paused, mulling over in thought for a brief moment. “Very well. I suppose I should give you a small reward.”

Just as Adrien thought he could relax, he felt Lucifer’s hand cup around the base of his shaft and felt an intense warmth that made him want to ejaculate, but the human was quick to find out he could not. His legs twitched slightly as his body heated up with pleasure, and to his horror Lucifer began taking him inside his mouth.

“Lucifer, no, wait!” A moan escaped Adrien, he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. “Ah, wait! You can’t! It hurts, I wanna cum! It feels g-g…”

Another gasp of pleasure escaped him as he saw Lucifer take him in deeper, and he could hear the faintest, satisfied groan from the demon, arousing him even more, “N-no, Lucifer ... you ... it feels good, it feels good…”

He could feel himself twitching inside Lucifer’s mouth, and while nothing came out, shivers went down his spine from the climax. But it wasn’t enough, Lucifer wasn’t stopping and Adrien could feel his body starting to build up again. He tried to move his legs away, but Lucifer was quick to grab them tightly, immobilizing him. 

“Lucifer, I’m gonna break…” Adrien cried out as he saw the demon licking along his length and tip before taking him inside his throat again. “Ahh, please, please stop! It hurts ... it hurts…”

Lucifer drew back for a moment, kissing Adrien’s tip, “Hmm, is that really so bad? The noises you’ve been making are so pleasant to hear. Besides this thing certainly hasn’t gone down, if anything it seems it’s more erect than before. Are you going to scream if I keep going?”

“Take it off…”

“No, that’s not happening any time soon. ” Lucifer then began playing with Adrien’s rod, rubbing the tip and bending it slightly towards him only to watch it return to its erect position. “This is far too satisfying, seeing you so swollen and strained. Besides, that charm I put on you will do its job nicely; you could climax as many times as you want but nothing will be released until I allow you.”

Adrien whimpered again as Lucifer began sucking him off once more, “No, not fair! You’re horrible, ahh ... absolutely horrible! St-stop it, I can’t ... it…”

The demon was relentless, not stopping in any of his actions no matter how loud and desperate Adrien pleaded to let him release. To add onto his teasing, Lucifer also began stroking Adrien off while sucking on him, and his free hand would continue doing heat play around his torso and thighs. As he licked along the male’s throbbing shaft for the upteenth time, “If you let out even the smallest drop, Adrien, I _will_ punish you. I haven’t even gone all the way with you, and you’re already in such a state like this.”

Adrien could feel his heart pounding out of his chest, his body covered in sweat, “Lucifer, please ... please…” 

Lucifer moved his hand faster, chuckling, “Hm? I can’t quite hear you very well, please repeat yourself Adrien.”

“I’m gonna break! Let me cum, please! I’ll be good, I’ll be really, really good…”

The demon shifted a little, kissing Adrien’s chest and biting down hard, “If I were to take you inside me right now, would you _really_ be able to handle it?”

“I, ahh…” Adrien was breathing heavily as he watched Lucifer move away and slip off his pants and boxers. Seeing the demon aroused as well, gave him a wave of relief. “I will, just take it off…”

The demon straddled him, slowly grinding against him with a smirk, “You would? You’re being awfully steadfast on that, do you know what’s going to happen if you can’t uphold that?”

He then touched Adrien’s tip once more, “You’re definitely wet, and at this rate, I’m sure something is going to come out.”

“I can do it!” He pleaded. “Just put it in, please!”

“No, not yet.” Lucifer replied kissing Adrien’s other pec and leaving more bite marks. “My, it seems even yours have perked up as well.”

“Your lips feel really good…” Adrien could barely keep himself quiet, squirming as the demon began licking his nipples as well. “I want to put it in Lucifer, please…”

“Do you like being talked down to?” Lucifer paused, gazing down at him. “Haven’t I made it clear I’m not showing any mercy to your pleas?”

“I’m a lowly, horny dog who loves you Lucifer!” Adrien whimpered. “Please put it in, please! I’ll be good! I’ll be really good, I won’t let anything come out!”

“Hm, I couldn’t quite hear you.” He purred, lifting himself up a little. “Speak up, Adrien, let me hear you loud and clear.”

“I…” The loudest gasp of pleasure came from the human as he felt Lucifer slowly take in his length. The sensation drove him crazy, the demon felt so warm, so tight… “It’s good, it feels really good! Lucifer I wanna move my hips! Let me move them, I want to feel you more, more!”

The demon’s face was now flushed red, his tone softening for a brief moment, “Ah, to think it would feel this pleasant with you…”

“Lucifer, let me mo…”

“ _You’re not going to move, Adrien._ ” 

_Dammit, no!_ The human protested as his body helplessly fell into a paralyzed trance. He did _not_ appreciate that the pill made him more susceptible to the demon’s powers—this was completely unfair, “Lucifer, no! No, you can’t…”

He let out another noise, one far more high pitched as the demon began moving painfully slow to edge him on even more, “Lucifer! Ahh, Lucifer…”

“Hehe,” A mix of a chuckle and a hum came from the demon. “Do you realize what you look like from here, Adrien? Your face is so reddened, your body is trembling beneath me, and you’re making the kind of noises someone would make when they’re the one receiving. I can feel you twitching inside of me too, I wonder ... should I clamp down on you now? What other noises would I hear from you if I did that?”  
  
Lucifer then leaned forward, biting Adrien’s other pec again and kissing him up his neck. He then kissed Adrien on the lips, biting down on the human’s bottom lip, “Are you going to cry for me, _inu-chan_?”

Adrien could only make muffled groans as Lucifer continued kissing him on the lips and riding him, lifting himself up almost to the edge of the young man’s tip before taking him all the way to the hilt again, clamping down. The human could feel his body shudder and twitch as Lucifer left more marks along his pecs and licked his nipples, “You know, I also took a while getting ready because I was preparing myself for you. Do you understand how much dedication that is for me, the Avatar of Pride, to spread apart my legs in preparation for someone else?”

“I’m…” Adrien began sputtering from the overload of pleasure. “I’m sorry, Lucifer! I’m sorry! Please let me cum!”

“I’m sorry, you say? Heh, wouldn’t the proper response be ‘thank you’?”

“Th-thank you…” Adrien choked out, gasping as Lucifer began going down on him at a faster rate. “Th-thank you, Master! Please ... please let me cum inside you!”

Lucifer kissed his neck before whispering into his ear, “What are you thankful for, Adrien? Surely, you know you can’t just simply say ‘thank you’ and get what you want so easily.”

“Th-thank you for…” Another moan escaped him. “For loving me, all of me! And for preparing yourself for me! It turns me on, knowing you spread your legs for me! I love you, I really, really, love you! Please let me cum, you’re all mine--right, Master? Master is all mine, he only spreads his legs for me!”

“Aha, really now, have you no sense of humility?” Lucifer shook his head, flashing Adrien a warm smile. “Well, I suppose it’s a given. But very well, I’ll indulge your wishes just a little~”

Adrien’s mind blanked out when it happened, all he knew was that he could finally release and a multitude of groans escaped him as he climaxed. Delirious from the pleasure of being inside the demon, he kept mumbling, “Ahhhh it went in, it all went in Lucifer, it’s all inside you and I love you...mine...mine…”

“How is it, Adrien?” Lucifer grinned. “Does it feel good? Your face certainly shows it, you look like you’re about to pass out.”

“It’s good…” Adrien could barely speak at an audible level. “It’s really good…”

“Good, now it’s my turn.”

“E-Eh?” Adrien’s eyes widened, realizing he was still paralyzed. “W-wait Lucifer, what…?”

Not missing a beat, Lucifer began riding him again, causing Adrien to cry out in tears, “NO! AHHH, NO! I JUST CAME! I JUST CAME AHHH IT’S SENSITIVE LUCIFER AHHH I’M…! I’M…!”

“Ah, how wonderful...just what I was looking forward to.” Lucifer licked his lips as he leaned forward and licked one of the tears rolling down Adrien’s cheek. “There’s nothing more satisfying than this, I’m pleased to see you don’t disappoint.”

“S-so cruel!” Adrien sobbed in pleasure. “I can’t ... I don’t know what’ll come out…”

“That’s alright, I’m close anyway,” He lightly stroked his length, showing Adrien it was erect. “See? You’re to blame for this you know, your crying expression, your desperate begging, and feeling you break beneath me as my insides swallow you so effortlessly.”

“Lu-lucifer…”

“Aw, you probably feel it within you, don’t you? You want to be hard again, you can feel that twitch inside of you but your poor, poor, human body won’t obey--it’s reached its limit so it’s impossible for it to get to that stage again. Is it painful~? Does it feel too good?” 

The male could barely make any reply, just weakly moaning, “Lucifer…”

Lucifer slowly lifted himself off of Adrien, a subdued groan escaping him, as he moved away from the human and straightened his posture, “I’ll allow you to move again, Adrien, now face me and get on all fours _._ ”

Relieved he could finally move his body again, Adrien slowly moved himself forward. He staggered a bit since he was bound by his wrists, but he was able to adjust himself to a comfortable position and gazed up at Lucifer, “Please be gentle…”

“Heh, _gentle?_ Why would you ask me such a thing?” The demon grabbed the back of Adrien’s hair tightly, and forcibly tilted his head up towards him, “Open your mouth, Adrien.”

Adrien did as he was told, opening his mouth as Lucifer began stroking himself quickly, his voice hitching as he got closer and closer to releasing, “Look at me, Adrien. This is who you belong to, forever. You agreed to it, therefore you’ll accept all of me just as I have for you. What we’ve done tonight isn’t even close to the beginning; every weekend, I’ll unleash more and more onto you and it’s not going to stop.”

“Don’t stop,” Adrien could feel his possessiveness kicking in. “I’m the only one who gets it and I’ll take all of it. You’re mine, all mine, and you’re the only one who’s allowed to see me like this--no one else. So, please, please don’t stop.”

“Hehe, still so bold despite your position ... it’s really…” 

As soon as the demon climaxed, Adrien opened his mouth wider and shuddered as he felt his face get splashed with semen. He suddenly felt his bounds vanish and immediately, he wrapped his arms around Lucifer’s torso tightly and planted his messy face onto his skin, “M-mean…”

“You most certainly enjoyed it, you never uttered the safe word now did you?”

“... But I wanna do this to you next time.” He huffed. “I wanna get on top of you and make you cry out too, and mark my words I will!”

“Perhaps if you find a way to pin me down, then I’ll let you.” Lucifer wiped some of his semen off Adrien’s face with his finger, and placed it into Adrien’s mouth for him to suck on. “I’ll certainly look forward to your attempts.”

Adrien swallowed before biting down on the demon’s finger out of spite, prompting a laugh from the latter. They both cleaned themselves up in the shower, and Adrien had never felt more bliss than feeling the water soak over the two of them, while hugging Lucifer in a tight embrace. This had been the best night of his life, and that’s the only thing that crossed his mind as he snuggled up next to Lucifer under the newly changed covers, and fell asleep in his arms.

*

While the brothers may not have followed Adrien and Lucifer the previous night, Asmodeus proposed that they could easily nab the instant blow-up photo of Lucifer’s sleeping face if they visited the morning after their “honeymoon.” Belphegor and Satan agreed to this plan, anything to mess with Lucifer was always fun and fair game. So, at about late morning, knowing that Lucifer was not a morning demon, the three set out going under Asmodeus’ lead that the hotel the two were in was likely affiliated with The Fall. 

“Seeeeee~?” Asmodeus declared in a hushed voice. “I told you he booked a private room at The Fall. It’s only natural for someone like me to know this, beautiful _and_ intelligent!”

“Keep your voice down,” Belphegor chided. “If we’re going to be snapping a photo of him he can’t be woken up, he’s going to lecture us later.”

“I have to agree with Belphie on this.” Satan muttered as he lockpicked the door. The three snuck in quietly, stumbling upon the sight of Adrien and Lucifer asleep peacefully in each other’s arms.

“Aah so cute~” Asmodeus whispered. “I’m honestly jealous…”

“Keep quiet,” Satan hissed, “Belphie, you’ve got the camera ready right?”

Belphegor held out the D.D.D. and tapped on the button with a slight frown...he was _way_ too drowsy to be doing this right now, “Yep. Will take it in three ... two ... one…”

The D.D.D made a very audible click and flash as the photo was snapped, much to the trio’s horror. Upon the flash of light and noise, Lucifer and Adrien began to stir.

“... There are only _a few_ people I can think of who would be taking a photo of me like this.” Lucifer growled, clearly not a fan of being intruded upon and being woken up early. 

“Why wasn’t it on silent, Asmo!?” Satan snapped.

“Hey don’t lash out at me!” Asmodeus retorted. “I like the sound of the camera and the flash, it makes me feel like a true model—how could I _ever_ mute that?”

“Oh quit arguing,” Belphegor rolled his eyes. “We’ve been had, oh well.”

Lucifer finally opened his eyes, sitting up in bed, and narrowing them at the trio, “‘Oh well’, indeed. You three are going to delete that photo right now, or I’ll make you.”

Although Satan tried to look unaffected, he definitely felt as nervous as Asmodeus. Meanwhile Belphegor remained unfazed, “Hehe, come on Lucifer. Learn to laugh at yourself a little.”

“... Really, y’all?” Adrien’s groggy voice broke their banter. Having their attention he looked at the three of them with a tired expression, “Jesus, you follow me to my confession and now you follow me here too?”

The trio, not aware that Adrien had taken the pill, looked at him with surprise; he figured his deeper voice and male figure probably threw them off a little. Asmodeus was the first to speak up, “... Adrien? Is _that_ you?”

Satan nodded, “It’s the only logical conclusion, I guess Lucifer must have given you something.”

“Of course he did,” Belphegor smirked a little. “Lucifer loves spoiling the people he’s soft for, isn’t that right?”

“Tch…” Lucifer glared at him, but was unable to retort anything in his defense.

Adrien decided to step in, “Alright, alright, listen. I get it this would be all good shits and giggles because Lucifer’s sleeping face is fucking adorable.”

“Adrien…” The demon began to protest.

“But!” The young man cut him off. “Listen, I confessed to this man earlier, we’re both nude, we’re kinda having a moment. I’m for getting sleepy photos of Lucifer, but just this time do you mind passing? Pretty please? I just want some privacy one time, but I’ll help get cute-sy photos since I’m his partner and all.”

“Hmm~ you need to swear by your words somehow, Adrien.” Asmodeus answered after giving a brief moment of thought. “Now what could we do…”

The human rolled his eyes, grimacing at what he was about to do. With a huff, he slipped out of bed, stark naked and gestured, “Here, just snap a photo of me nude. If I don’t get what you want you can post that instead.”

Satan raised an eyebrow, “You’re being awfully altruistic for this.”

Meanwhile Belphegor had already looked away, “You sure are fine flaunting yourself, are you gonna be like Asmo while that pill is still working?”

“Are you kidding?” The Avatar of Lust pouted. “Adrien _may_ look like a handsome hunk, but nothing compares to _my_ physique~”

A few taps on Asmodeus’ D.D.D. could be heard and Belphegor showed that the photo had been deleted, “Fine. You win, Adrien. No need for you to have us take some raunchy photo of you, we know we can trust your word.”

“Mmm,” Asmodeus grinned. “I still don’t know if we…”

Satan immediately grabbed him by the arm, “Again, we know you are trustworthy Adrien so we’ll respect your wishes.”

“OW, hey! Don’t grab me so hard like that, you’re going to damage my skin!”

Belphegor waved, giving Lucifer a sly grin, “We’ll let you two love birds be, I’ll message you later Adrien.” 

“Sure thing, Belphie.” Adrien shook his head as he watched the three of them leave. After they shut the door, he snuggled onto Lucifer and sighed, “... For someone who is so dominant, it seems you can’t keep your brothers in line.”

“You know them by this point,” Lucifer huffed. “It is wishful thinking to think I can have them all listen to me. They seem to have a bias towards you, if only I could invoke that.”

“Nah, I’ve seen this before,” Adrien wrapped his arms tightly around him and nuzzled his shoulder. “You’re the oldest, so they’ll always mess with you. It’s just how it goes, but that’s alright. I’ll help you out, and in return I get to do what _I_ want to do with you.”

“... Hmph, well,” Lucifer shut his eyes and shifted, facing to hug Adrien as well. “I suppose I cannot turn down an offer like that.”

“You think you can find me a pill that keeps this permanently?”

“Most certainly. It will take a bit but it is wholly possible, I will see to it.”

“... I really do love you, Lucifer.”

The demon kissed Adrien on the forehead, “I know. We need to get up in fifteen minutes, Diavolo will be expecting our return.”

“You know what we could do in fifteen minutes?”

“If you are being lewd with me right now…”

“You owe me so just put it in your ass. Don’t worry, Luci, I’ll make sure I don’t put it at the highest setting right off the bat~”

“I will definitely punish you for that.”

“Sure you will.”’ Adrien grinned sleepily. “But I know it’ll be so worth it. Even if it results in me being whipped a little.”

Lucifer chuckled, “Oh, is that so~?” 


End file.
